YuYu Hakusho
by M-to-the-J Productions
Summary: When YYH nerd, JJ, gets hit by a car, she gets the chance at a second life... As JJ in the anime, YuYu Hakusho! What adventures are in store for her?
1. Default

JJ: Haha, this is our failed attempt to re-create YYH with an OC.

Mi-mama: ¬¬

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: **Mi-mama and JJ only own the OCs mentioned (especially JJ :P).

* * *

"Ow, move over a scosh, huh?!" I yelled at my sister, Drew. I was in my so-called 'room' in Mexico, and Drew, being the annoying sister she is, she's trying to kick me off _my _bed.

"Hey, _you _move over! I'm tryin' to watch TV!" Drew screeched at me. I made a failed attempt to bite her.

"Well Drew, if you haven't noticed, _I'm _watching my YuYu Hakusho DVDs!" I argued. "So, _you _can go to Mama's room and watch TV!"

"You _always _watch YuYu Hack-a-shoe!" Drew yelled angrily, her eyes flaring. I bared my teeth.

"YuYu _Hakusho_, Smart," I said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," she said, kicking my back hard. I cried out as I landed face-first into the ugly gray carpet. She succeeded. Damn. "Now, go."

"Love ya, too," I spat out sarcastically. I hit her shoulder before running out of the room.

"YOU BRAT!!" I heard her yell, which caused me to laugh out loud. I ran into the dining room, seeing my mom, Mama.

"Hey Mama," I greeted, pushing my puppy, Someone, off a chair to be seated. Mama didn't answer me. She just stared at her hand. "Hey Mama," I tried again, grinning. She knows that I know that I refuse to give up.

But still, no response. My lips twitched downward. Then, a song played in my head.

"I wake up every evenin'," I sang. Mama looked at me with a funny look. "With a big smile on my face. And it never feels outta place." She growled, knowing that I knew that she hated that song.

"And you're still probably working, at a 9-to-5 pace. I wonder how bad that tastes-"

"OK, you got my attention, JJ. What is it?" Mama asked, very annoyed. I smiled. All-American Rejects, wherever you are, you rock.

"Can I use you and Mi-mama's TV to watch YYH?" I asked, clasping my hands together, looking like I was begging. She rolled her eyes, not responding. Well, damn it. "Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?" I asked, flashing her a smile.

"Go to the market and get me some tomatoes," Mama said immediately, looking at her hand, "and we'll talk." I cringed. I hated going to the market.

"Fine." I stood up and left to the living room. Mama went back to looking at her hand. Ughh...

As I walked inside the living room, I saw my sister, Shannon, and my great-aunt, Auntie, sitting on the couch, talking.

"Hey all," I greeted as I grabbed my pull-over Air Jordan sweatshirt. They glanced at me before going back to their 'heated' conversation. I groaned. Ever since Shannon got pregnant, I'm ignored all the time. "Latah, hatahs," I said, giving them the peace sign as I opened the door and walked outside.

As I walked towards the market, I saw my next door neighbor, Zakk.

"Yo!" I greeted. He recognized my voice and turned around. He was wearing a black Slipknot sweater. I wrinkled my nose. I liked Slipknot, but I just don't like the sweaters and other things that had to do with Slipknot. It's kinda scary, if you ask me.

"Hey Shawty!" he yelled, waving. I glared at him. I hated it when he called me 'Shawty'. I'm taller than him!!

"You ass," I said in a dark voice, bumping his hip with my hip. He laughed in a perverted way.

"You know I like it rough!" I smacked his head, hard.

"You perv!" I stated, folding my arms. He just laughed. Boys, you can _never _figure them out! They're like a Rubix Cube. You can try and try, but you can never succeed. Unless you're good at figuring things out, or good at math... Or both.

"Can I help, Senorita?" an accented voice asked from a tomato stand. I turned to stare at him. He was tall, with a thick, bushy, black mustache and tanned skin.

"Yeah, can I get a bag of tomatoes?" I asked before turning my attention to Zakk. "You know, I hate you."

"Mmm-hmm!" He flashed me a smile. I groaned as the man gave me my tomatoes. I gave him the money I owed him before walking away. I sensed Zakk following.

"Zakk, go home."

"I live next door to you."

"... Damn." I rolled my eyes as I crossed a street.

"JJ!!" I turned to look at Zakk, seeing his blue eyes frightened. The wind played with his bleached-blonde hair as he pointed a violently shaking finger at my right.

"Wha-?" I looked east. Then, the sound of tires screeching filled my ears as I felt something hit me with great force. Cracking sounds were heard as a loud _thump! _hit the tar. I blacked out.

* * *

When my eyes flittered open, I had no idea where I was.

"H-huh?" I sat up groggily, looking around. Everything was white. Then, my eyes popped open. "I'm in a hospital?! Damn it!" I screeched, shaking my head in frustration.

"You aren't in a hospital," a chipper tone said from behind me. I whipped around, seeing a girl. She was tall, with crystal blue hair that was in pigtails. Her skin was a translucent color, she wore a snow white gown, and her eyes were an azure color. She also had these huge, silvery wings that expanded, her feet, which were covered with soft-looking white slippers, were off the ground... Or floor... Or whatever.

"... Umm, if I'm rude, ignore, but who the hell are you?" I asked flatly, pointing a finger at her. She smiled, pearls for teeth gleaming.

"I'm an angel. My name is Isadora. But the other angels and God call me Izzy." Isadora. Nice name.

"Really? You're an angel?" I asked bluntly. I didn't believe her, and Izzy seemed to notice.

"Yes, as well as you." I gave her a confused look. "Look down." I obeyed, looking at my clothes. Or what I _thought _was my clothes. I was in a white gown like Izzy!

"OH ZEUS!!" I screamed, running around in circles. I grabbed my hair and gripped it tightly. Then, for some reason, my eyes popped open. Izzy gave me a strange look as I laughed in a maniac way. I let go of my hair and began to laugh even harder.

"... Umm, JJ?" Izzy asked weakly.

"Izzy, you're funny!" I said, laughing. "You say I'm an angel!" She gave me a horrified look. "Because you think I'm _dead!_" Izzy sighed sadly, placing a palm on her forehead.

"JJ, you're dead." I laughed again. She sighed as her fingers snapped. In the blink of my eyes, we both stood in a hospital room. ER, to be exact. I looked around, suddenly dead silent. What was with my weird emotions? First I'm angry, then I'm laughing, now I'm silent? Uhh, I hate puberty...

"JJ, look," Izzy said grimly. I looked at the hospital bed, and saw... Myself.

I lay in a bloody heap, glass shards, possibly from whatever hit me, were sticking out of my arms. My eyes were shut, my clothes, even as a spirit, I could _smell _the blood coming off of myself. And my face, I should mention, looked like hell. There was a scratch that was long, and it looked like an X. Kinda like Kenshin's scar, only my wound was still open.

"I told you, you died from the impact of the car," Izzy said suddenly, causing me to jump. I looked at her, and she gave me a sympathetic look. "Your family is on their way to this hospital. Your buddy, Zakkari, is waiting outside, in the waiting room. He was the one who informed your mother about the accident." I didn't respond. I just looked at my dead body.

"... JJ, I- umm..."

"If you're apologizing, don't even try."

"No, I'm trying to say that, umm... Well, I have to explain to you about angels." She took my hand lightly and she floated up on the hospital roof, with me following. As soon as we sat on the edge of the hospital, our translucent feet dangling from the high roof, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Izzy-"

"JJ, let me explain something," Izzy said sternly. "Angels can... umm... They can, umm..." She turned away. I stared at her.

"Iz, can I ask you somethin'?" She nodded. "Is there anything you angels can do that'll... 'preserve' my soul, or whatever?" For the first time since we got to the hospital, Izzy laughed. It was like hearing bells jingle, or hearing wind chimes in the wind, or even hearing thunder during a storm. Beautiful, one of a kind.

"I-I'm not laughing at you," she said after a fit of giggles. "I think it's cute how you asked that." She turned to me, smiling. Her hands reached to my cheeks and she pinched them, playing around with my cheeks. I laughed nervously.

"I get the cuteness thing from Mama, Mi-mama, and Auntie," I started, "but they've never gone as far as the pinching of the cheeks." Izzy howled with laughter at this. I smirked. "Iz, you never answered my question."

"But only because your question has to do with my explanation," Izzy fired back playfully. I folded my arms as Izzy clamped a hand over her mouth. I knew she would break.

"OK, shoot. What's the deal with angels?" Izzy gulped audibly, twiddling with her thumbs. Her eyes glanced downward, towards the parking lot.

"O-oh look! Your family!" she pointed out.

"Izzy," I said darkly. She sighed in defeat.

"OK, you may not, or you may, believe this, but us angels are like that of genies." I blinked in surprise. This was all she tried to hide from me?

"Well, of course," I said in a disgusted tone. "Genies fly, and so do angels, obviously." I plucked a silver feather off her left wing. "Only difference is angels are free and genies are stuck in magic lamps." Breaking the tension, Izzy laughed again.

"JJ, you're funny," she stated, stroking my black hair. "Actually, genies and angels share another thing in common. Would you like to guess?" I shrugged.

"Sure." I balled up a fist, and placed the fist under my chin. My lips puckered out, my eyebrows scrunched up. I probably looked like a monkey. Izzy giggled at my sight.

As a million thoughts began to race through my mind, I only came up with one conclusion.

"Genies can grant wishes," I grunted. I went back to my normal state. "But I doubt angels-"

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, diiiing!" Izzy sang. I smiled widely. I get three wishes!! "Correct. Angels can grant two wishes." My spirits dropped. Only two? ... Well, I can survive on two wishes. "But the third wish that's granted is someone's deepest desire," Izzy said shyly, closing her eyes. "The wish comes from the heart." She gently placed her pointer finger over the spot where my heart was placed.

"... So, I can wish two random things, and have my deepest desire to come true?" I asked confusingly. I obviously didn't get what Izzy was trying to say. She nodded.

"You can wish two things, whatever you would like, and then, your deepest desire comes true."

"Ohh..." I had to think carefully. What should I wish for first- Oh, wait. I know. "Hey Izzy, can my body have a heartbeat?" She tilted her head. "OK, ten heartbeats. That's it." She sighed as she snapped her fingers. A second later, we were back in the ER. A male nurse was covering my body when beeping sounds were heard. He gasped softly.

"Doctor Rodriguez!" the male nurse exclaimed. "The girl! She has a heartbeat!" A few moments later, a doctor came in. The beeping sounds slowed.

"Get the-"

"Already have it, Doc!" The doctor took these two charger-things from a machine. He turned on the machine, and this weird _Rrrrrr _sound was heard.

"The hell is that?" I asked Izzy. She didn't respond. She was obviously into what was happening. I sighed, knowing she wasn't listening. Instead, I turned my attention to the doctor. He was rubbing the charger-things together and made them hover over my chest. My eyes widened.

"What is gonna do?" I asked Izzy meekly. Before she had the chance to answer, I felt an electrical shock bolt through my soul, causing me to yelp and jerk around. It hurt, and felt weird.

"OW!!" I screamed, nearly falling back. Izzy grabbed my arm.

"Well, I think that takes care of it," she said softly. "You're alive." I gave her a bewildered expression.

"Will, go tell the Jackson family that she's alive!" I heard the doctor yell at the nurse. He nodded, fleeing the room happily.

"... Umm, my 'last' wish," I said quietly, looking at the ground. Everything was happening so fast. So fast, it's like it's not even real.

"What is it, honey?" Izzy asked sweetly.

"I-I... I want them to, no matter what, keep my body alive at all times until I come back," I ordered. Izzy looked surprised before she smirked.

"As you wish." She snapped her fingers, and... nothing happened. I didn't expect that.

"Umm... Now what?" I asked awkwardly. Izzy flashed me her best smile as she held up her pointer finger.

"Your deepest desire shall be granted, of course." As she reached towards my chest, I couldn't help but wonder. _What is my deepest desire? _Is it to see my dad again? To see my ancestors? What?

Then, I felt a poke at my heart, which caused my life to flash before my eyes. And by my life, _I mean _my life. It was like a very fast slideshow of my life, from when I was a baby 'til I got hit by the car. And then, I blacked out again.


	2. YuYu Hakusho?

I felt comfortable, groaning as I tossed and turned in bed. Then, I remembered. I was dead the last time I woke up. As my eyes popped open, I have to wonder. _Am I dead?_

"You most certainly aren't dead," a familiar voice said from above. I jumped, feeling tired and fearful. When I looked up, I recognized the familiar blue hair.

"Izzy!" I screeched in delight. She floated down next to me.

"Haven't you noticed your surroundings?" she asked me curiously. She's right. I looked around and saw all these posters of Gackt, my favorite Japanese singer, and Riyu Kosaka, my second favorite singer that's Japanese, covering light blue walls. And I was on a comfortable bed. Soft and smooth. I smiled to myself as I laid back on the bed, feeling warm. Then, I realized something.

"Hey, where am I?" I asked Izzy suddenly. She snickered as she pointed towards a mahogany door.

"Check out yourself in the bathroom," she said, winking at me. I blinked and scrambled towards the door. I tripped on my way there, but I stood up quickly.

That's strange. I'm clumsy at times, but not _this _clumsy. I probably just need to get the feeling of my legs.

"Hurry up," Izzy said slyly. I kicked the door open after she said that and peered inside. It was a regular bathroom. It had a shower/bathtub, a sink with a mirror, and of course, a porcelain toilet. I paced towards the mirror, my heart beating fast. What do I look like? What do I look like?

I looked into the mirror and silently screamed. I saw my eyes widen in shock. I had long, semi-curly, coal-black hair with a slight tan. My eyes weren't brown, like they were before. Instead, they were my birthstone color; Amethyst for February.

"Oh my Zeus, Iz!" I squealed, then mentally slapped myself. Why was I acting like a little girl? I- "Oh. My. Zeus." I looked down at my body. I had... I had... "I HAVE BOOBS!!" I screamed, grabbing my breasts and squishing them happily. I felt an ice cold hand cover my mouth. My eyes made their way to Izzy, who looked frightened.

"Shh, JJ," she whispered. "I'm in the stage where I could be caught by any mortal. Please don't be so conspicuous." I blinked and had my growl muffled. She slowly took her hand off my mouth.

"OK, I'm sounding rude again, but how can you, a spirit, an angel, be seen be mortals?" I asked bluntly. She sighed as she floated down onto the sink.

"Everytime an angel grants the wishes of a dead spirit, we can be seen by anyone. Of course, we can be seen for a short amount of time, but if we are seen... Mmm... It's like a vampire in the sun," she explained.

"A vampire in the sun? You guys die?" I asked, my eyes widening. She looked thoughtful for a open.

"Well, kinda the opposite," she said slowly. "Well, let me explain from the beginning. When an angels grants wishes to a dead spirit, they lose the ability to stay out of the human's naked eye. And if we're caught as is," she said, motioning at her lean body, "we will turn to dust." I gave her a bewildered look. "But we then turn into a demon, or a human, depending on the race we died in." I nodded, understanding. Then, a question came to mind.

"So, what race did you die in?" I asked casually, looking at my nails. They were painted black.

"Uhh, if you want to know, I am a Makai angel. I was an ice princess named Isadora," she chirped. "I had died the way I was to die." I looked at her curiously. "I was a sacrifice to my people. I had reigned as the princess for a decade, then, like all higher class people, we sacrifice ourselves for the Lord." I nodded, smiling at her.

"Hey, can I go look around town?" I pleaded after she was done explaining. She smiled and nodded. I hugged her tightly. "See ya later, Izzy." She nodded and waved me goodbye as I left the bathroom and my room.

"JJ!!" I heard someone call me. It was a beautiful voice, almost like Izzy's, but this voice was a little higher. As I walked down the stairs, and nearly tripped, I saw an older woman. She had the same semi-curly hair, like me, only she had violet hair, not coal-black. She was painting on a huge piece of paper.

"Hi Mom," I said by reaction. I was about to apologize profusely, telling her that I didn't mean to call her my mom, when she replied;

"Hey Hun. Hey, listen. I know you must have alot of time on your hands, because of the big move an' all, but I was wonderin'. Would you go to the market and get some lettuce and milk?" I blinked.

"Sure. I was about to have a look around town."

"Again?" the woman, my mother, joked. I flashed her a smile. After walking carefully around the painted paper, because I'm still a bit of a klutz, 'Mom' gave me some money and I left. This was going to be cool. I'll get to find out where I _really _am.

"Yuudai! You jerk!" I heard a girl yell angrily. I clicked my tongue. Relationships. "I can't believe you like the Ramen Girl better!" Ramen Girl? Am I in Naruto? No, then I'd be wearing weird clothes. Well, weirder than the PJ bottoms I was wearing-

Holy crap, I forgot to change clothes!! ... Well, it sounds more like me.

"Look Usagi, I didn't want to cheat!" a boy argued. "Would you rather I cheat, or that I left you?" Whoa Yuudai, wrong question to ask to a girl that could have her period, dude.

"YUUDAI!!" the girl, Usagi, flared. I shook my head again as I walked past a few small shops. Now, back to my investigation. Where am I? I can cross out Naruto on the list, since this town is more modern. And familiar.

"Grrr!! I can't believe him!" I heard a girl yell. Not Usagi, but someone more familiar. As I turned my head away from the voice, I saw an even more familiar building as I turned my full attention towards a huge school.

The school was a two-story building, with the roof looking to be accessible, but possibly not allowed to roam. It was tall, with a few trees guarding it on its sides. And, though I'm not Japanese, I was able to read the school's sign.

"Sara. Ya. Shiki... Sarayashiki?" I read outloud, then froze, my now amethyst eyes widening. S-Sarayashiki Junior High? I gulped, pinching myself. It's a dream, right? I can't believe I'm saying this, but...

I'm in YuYu Hakusho!!

"That pervert, always looking at my underwear. Someone should report him to Takanaka's office," I heard the girl's voice grumble. I looked up and saw the girl. She had brown hair in pigtails, carrying a book-bag of some sort. Her eyes were cast downward, more likely angered.

"Uh-... Umm..." I couldn't ask her about her name. I was too shy. "K-Keiko Yukimura?" I squeaked. She seemed to have not heard me, walking into the school. "KEIKO!!" I suddenly shrieked. No response. Thank Zeus. I wiped away whatever had appeared on my forehead.

"Gotta get lettuce and milk," I muttered softly, walking away from Sarayashiki School. My shoes made a soft clacking sound as I walked on the pavement. Then, I heard a man yelp, which caused me to jump.

"It's a toy, old man," I heard a familiar teen's voice say in a cocky tone. Then, slow footsteps made their way towards... Me.

I began to jog away from the spot, hearing that voice scoff. Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi, the male protagonist of YuYu Hakusho. So, I wasn't dreaming? This was real?!

"Stupid school," I heard Yusuke, for sure, Yusuke, grumble. "Grr, why can't they just leave me alone?" he inwardly muttered to himself. I couldn't help, but say;

"Because you're an idiot." He immediately turned around, sending daggers at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're only angry because it's true!" I said confidently. He growled at me, baring his teeth. I made an attempt to bite him as I folded my arms. He dodged my teeth as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You're new to town, I'm sure." I quirked an eyebrow.

"So?"

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, the terrible fighter and badass of Sarayashiki Junior High, so watch your step." I let out a humorless laugh, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah, _junior high,_" I pointed out. His chocolate brown eyes dropped to a glare.

"That's it. I'm leaving." He walked past me without another word. I turned around, placing my right hand on my coal-black hair. Unlike how I thought it was going to feel, it was soft. I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling a breeze pick up. I closed my eyes lightly before letting out a sigh. I wasn't letting him go _that _easily. So, like my nature had intended, sadly, I followed him.

He turned towards a street, my feet barely making a sound as I walked behind him, without his knowing. As he walked towards a small house, my eyes widened again. It was his house, if I remember right. He walked past a fence and up the steps. He opened the door and walked in. I would have followed him, but I don't think he'd like the girl who had argued with him earlier.

Besides, since I've watched YuYu Hakusho, Lord knows how much, I'm sure he's getting coffee for his mom, Atsuko, by now. So, I walked down a few houses, still in eyesight of the house. After a few minutes, Yusuke stormed out of the house, his eyes showing rage. Yep, he's mad.

"Geez, first school, now my own mom? Damn it, why can't I get a break?!" Yusuke yelled, his face scrunched up in anger and annoyance. I was right behind him as he screamed and kicked a can. That's when I realized something.

After Yusuke kicks the can and screams at the pedastrians, who are shocked, I think I know who comes in next, which caused me to hide behind a trashcan.

"Urameshi!" a deep, husky voice bellowed. I knew who that is. Kazuma Kuwabara. I was right. Yusuke had turned around at the sound of his voice, seemingly interested. I then saw Kuwabara's companions circle Yusuke as the big man himself appeared before him.

"What is it, Kuwabara? Do I have to beat you up again?" Yusuke asked slyly. I rolled my eyes. Damn show-off. I heard Kuwabara growl then.

"Grr, shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said angrily. I can imagine seeing the bulky fictious, no, real in my case, guy grabbing his enemy/friend by his green collar. I slowly inched my way towards the street. "The other fight was pure luck! Now, I'll beat you to the ground!" Yusuke smirked, looking like he was ready to fight.

"I guess I have the time to kill," Yusuke said coolly as he suddenly disappeared from Kuwabara's grasp. As Kuwabara and his gang looked around, I had to look around as well. I was surprised to see this in person.

All of a sudden, a swift kick to the bulky teen's face was seen, causing me to jump and watch in awe at the fight of Yusuke and Kuwabara. And when I heard a crack from Kuwabara's body, I winced. Even I could feel the pain.

But I'll admit this; Yusuke knows how to fight. As Kuwabara's friends watched as their leader got his ass kicked, I folded my arms and sighed, smirking. I'm probably sounding weird, but it's cool to watch a fight.

"Heh," Yusuke scoffed, wiping his forehead from sweat as Kuwabara crumpled to the ground, his face bloody and bruised, "next time, Kuwabara, try and _fight._" He then walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was still grumpy. As he was out of ear range, I ran up to Kuwabara. One of his friends, Okobu, glared at me.

"Oh, stuff it," I said, returning the glare. I then turned my attention to Kuwabara. "Hey Big Man, you OK? You got your ass kicked pretty badly." He didn't answer. Okobu looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked suspicously. I shrugged.

"Who do you _want _me to be?" I shot back. He grumbled something that I couldn't understand.

"I want you to be whoever you are."

"Harsh... I'm JJ, and why are you acting like ice towards me?" I asked, stunned at his icy attitude towards me.

"You smirked at the sight of Kazuma's beating."

"Maybe because I like to see fights?" Again, boys are _hard _to figure out. "I don't care who wins, or loses. It's just cool to see any fights, depending on if there's a pansy in the fight," I explained, wiping blood from Kuwabara's nose. He was in _really _bad shape. When I glanced at Okobu's eyes, they were softened.

"Oh..." As I wiped away blood and heard cars driving around, my head snapped up. The sound of a car's brakes screeching filled my ears.

"I gotta go!" I yelled, standing up on my feet and running away, hearing protests from the guys. As I sprinted down a few blocks, I witnessed the horror of the car accident. The little boy kicked the soccer ball out on the street had ran across said street to retrieve it. His eyes were innocent as he bended over to pick up his ball.

The red car that had the oblivious couple who were driving the car were laughing, not paying attention to the speed limit or the road. Yusuke saw this, ran across the street, pushed the small child out of the way, and made a mistake of a lifetime.

As I stood like the pedastrians in horror, I heard the sound of ribs cracking and a _thump! _My eyes trailed down to the hot tar. Yusuke's body, which seemed full of spirit, shockingly, his body now lay lifeless on the ground. His eyes were closed and, even in the accident that costed him his life to save another, he seemed troubled.

No one said anything, or did anything at first. I looked at the horrified looks on their faces.

"Well, somebody phone the hospital!" I blurted out. They all snapped out of their trances, a guy looking at another man, yelling;

"You heard 'er! Phone the police! The hospital! EVERYTHING!!" The man agreed, taking out his cell phone. Everyone, including myself, ran up to circle the dead body. I stared at him, his cheek dirty and his frame, which was tightened before, was now loose. Everyone had tears in their eyes as the couple broke out of the car, explaining profusely that they couldn't stop in time and that their were sorry.

'Sorry' isn't bringing Yusuke back, that's for sure. But I didn't say that to their faces. At least they apologized, and even started crying.

"Is he dead?"

"He's not breathing!"

"Where's the man with the cell phone?!" All these questions that popped in my mind were asked abruptly. I knelt down on the ground, shaking the body lightly. No reaction. I checked for his pulse, running my fingers on his hand, down to his wrist. Nothing. I put my ear against his chest. No breathing, no working of the lungs, and definetly no heartbeat. He was dead...

I have a hell of a story to tell Izzy when I get home, huh?


	3. Not Involved

"Damn it, where're those damn ambulances?!" one guy roared. I stood up, walking away from the sight. I couldn't believe what just happened. Yusuke died, in front of me...

Now I know how Zakk must have felt when he saw me get hit by the car. I flinched. _I miss my family and friends._

"AHHHHH!!" I jumped at the sudden scream. I looked around, then realized the voices were coming from above. There, I saw them, my eyes widening in disbelief. Yusuke and the ever-so faithful Botan, the Ferry Girl of Spirit World, or Reikai, were in full sight. I looked at the other people, but they didn't notice them flying, of all things.

"I can see them?" I asked myself softly.

"So you're saying I'm dead?" Yusuke asked in disbelief. I cocked my head. Interesting.

"Bingo!" Botan chirped, flashing him a cheesy smile. I cringed. Then, the sound of police and ambulance sirens filled my ears and echoed through the block. I swiveled my head and saw a few police cars and two ambulances surrounding the body of fourteen year old Yusuke. I ran over to the spot, staring as one doctor examined the little boy, who was bawling his eyes out.

A few scrapes, cuts, and bruises surrounded his tiny body. As the doctor flashed a small flashlight in both his wide, frightened eyes, he smiled at his partner.

"Don't worry, Doc. The little one is fine," he announced in a joyous tone. The other doctor looked grim as he nodded slightly.

"At least one of them is OK." The doctor who examined the little boy winced when his partner said that as he lifted up the littole boy and put him in one ambulance. The other doctor sighed.

"He _is _dead." When I looked up, Yusuke feigned shock. His chocolate brown eyes were widened as he glanced at Botan, who only smiled. I just looked at them and I walked away, my shoulders hunching over as I stuffed my hands into my pockets, looking deadly. As I walked away, I could hear two voices, finally.

"Uhh, Botan?" Yusuke asked weakly.

"Yes?"

"... No one can see me, right?"

"Yes!" I glanced skywards and saw Yusuke thinking for a moment before he proceeded to float towards me. He was sitting pretzel-style as he floated in front of me. His pale white skin looked creamy, his chocolate brown eyes full of wonder, his green jumpsuit even looked newer!!

"So, she can't see or feel me?" Yusuke asked after a long moment of silence, using his right index finger to poke my nose. I felt it, _and _I was getting annoyed. He's messing with me because 'I can't see him'.

"Not that I know of," Botan answered. Her pink eyes stared into my amethyst eyes. I blinked as Yusuke's face got closer to mine. My nose twitched as I shut my eyes tightly. I held up a fist and punched Yusuke as hard as I could.

The funny thing is... He actually was thrown into a building. He screeched as he went through the wall without actually crashing it. Botan gasped and followed him on her oar. Her pink kimono ribbon was getting whipped by the amount of wind that forced its way towards her.

And, a really weird thing to feel, mind you, I could feel a sweatdrop appear on the back of my head. I blinked and shrugged. I knew the whole plot of YuYu Hakusho. So Kuwabara and Yusuke met me. So what? It's not like I'm going to major role in their lives.

And now, I have to go to the market before dinner. Damn my ability to get distracted!! I began to run away from the spot, forgetting about Botan and Yusuke. They won't find me, anyway. As I ran past a few buildings, I past Sarayashiki Junior High again, slowing my steps. I looked at the building, how it stood high and proud of itself. And I saw Keiko walk out of the building. She was humming something. Oh man...

"Keiko? Keiko Yukimura?" I called out, staring at her. She stopped her tracks and looked at me. Her eyes seemed blank as she did a less-than enthusiastic wave. "Hey, I have to tell you somethin'!" Keiko stopped, quirking an eyebrow. She walked towards me, as did I. When we met up with each other, I panted. I looked at the tar as Keiko stayed silent.

"So, umm... What is it?" she asked quietly and shyly. I glanced at her, and she nearly cried at my sight. I guess my eyes were full of worry and sadness. "W-what happened?" she stammered. I sighed as I awkwardly hugged her. I seemed to resist the hug, but I knew if I tried to hug her _after _I told her the news, she would run away. And besides, I don't expect her to hug me back.

And, like I expected, she didn't hug me back, although she seemed confused. "What. Happened?"

"... I s'ppose you know Urameshi?" She immediately pulled away from me, her hand covering her mouth.

"What's wrong? Where's Yusuke? Is he OK?" she flung at me quickly. Tears filled her eyes as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"He got hit by a car-" Cue the waterworks. Before I was able to react, tears sprang quickly from the brunette's eyes. I was speechless as Keiko began to cry loudly, screaming out 'Yusuke!' What was I to say? _I'm sorry your boyfriend got hit by a car. _I'd probably say that sarcastically by accident!

"... I, uhh... I have to go..." I turned around and walked slowly and painfully away from the crying girl. I wanted to comfort her, but it was hard to deal with. I might end up getting more emotional than her, and... I can't get involved with the anime! Or manga... Or both. I'll screw everything up.

"Y-YUSUKE!!" Keiko screamed at the top of her lungs. I winced. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. I _cannot _get involved anyhow. I've already made myself visible in Yusuke, Okobu, Kuwabara, and Keiko's lives. Who's nex-

Wait, I shouldn't say that. It'll come true...

And besides, I _still _have to get the lettuce and milk. So, as I walked around the seemingly familiar town, stuffing my hands into my PJ bottoms' pockets, I looked into the blue sky. A few fluffy clouds, no doubt, but still, a very beautiful day. I can imagine seeing my anime mother painting this sky, wiping away sweat from her forehead, only to find out before she goes to bed that white and blue paint has taken over her forehead...

And then, I saw a market. A guy with spiky black hair was at a lettuce stand, selling the spherical vegetables. I walked slowly up to him, still burned from the incident with Keiko. I feel so bad, maybe I should go back-

No! I can't. I vowed I wouldn't get involved...

"How many, Miss?" the man asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I gave him a small smile.

"Three, please." ... Holy crap, I actually knew the amount? Maybe I'm just having a smart attack. No, a memory attack. Yeah, that's it... Though, I don't recall 'Mom' telling me-

"OK." The man proceeded to take a small plastic bag and put three heads of fresh lettuce in it. As I took out the money 'Mom' had given me, I went back to my thoughts.

Surely, I wouldn't damage the show _too _much if I decided to intervene with a few things, every now and then.

What am I saying? I can't get involved!

"Here," the man said, and I paid him the amount of money needed. I walked off into a groc. store, seeing a half-price on milk on a sign. I looked at the money left over, counting it.

If it was American money, it would be 3.58. So, I should be good...

-Meanwhile, with Yusuke and Botan (Normal POV)-

"Yusuke! Yusuke, are you OK?" the bluenette asked softly, shaking the teenager gently. He immediately jumped up by reaction. Two of his short, raven bangs fell onto her cheeks as he groaned painfully.

"What the hell was t-that?" he stammered, rubbing the growing bump on his head. Botan covered her mouth with her hand, staring at the bump.

"Are you OK?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine," he spat out bitterly. "Now, I thought I couldn't be seen by anyone, firstly," he said, not beating around the bush. "And secondly, how was that girl able to hit me?" Botan blinked, then looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well, I can answer your first question," she said after a moment. "The girl could possibly have a strong spiritual sense, and was maybe able to see you?" She sounded more confused than he did, and he noticed it.

"OK, why must you sound so confused?" Botan sighed, slouching.

"Yusuke, I didn't think anyone would have that strong of spiritual awareness, which is why I didn't think anything of it," she confessed. "I can't even remember the last time a mortal was able to see a spirit, let alone _hit _one. If anything, I would have guessed that maybe she could sense your presence, not see. Do you understand?" Yusuke didn't. But he lied, and told her he did before an idea popped in his mind.

"Botan?"

"Yes?"

"What if the girl _wasn't _human?" Botan blinked in confusion.

"H-huh?"

"What if that girl that hit me wasn't a mortal?"

"What are you saying, Yusuke?" Yusuke moaned, slapping his forehead. Botan looked on innocently enough. She gave out a small smile before a small sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head.

"OK," Yusuke started to explain, "what if the girl had died before? What if she died once, and came back as a human? Wouldn't that give her lots of spiritual awareness bullcrap?" Botan blinked, letting the words sink in. She put her left pointer finger on her chin, glancing towards the ceiling.

"You know, Yusuke, there's a possibilty of that happening. It may not be a strong possibilty," she said thoughtfully, "but, it's still plausible that she may have died once. Or a few times, perhaps, and came back to life. I could look it up..." She trailed off, twiddling her thumbs. Yusuke sighed.

"Well, what am I gonna do now?" he asked, his eyes drooping. He was tired now.

"Uhh..." Botan thought for a minute, her eyebrows scrunched together before she thought of something. "Oh, I know! Let's follow the girl and see if we can communicate with her!" Yusuke blinked, then nodded eagerly.

"Maybe we can find something out!" Yusuke added as Botan grabbed Yusuke's hand and put the hand on the back of her oar. He didn't notice as he blabbed away. Botan giggled before she flew off the ground, with Yusuke in tow. When she flew at full speed, Yusuke shrieked.

"Damn it, Botan! Slow down!" His cries went unheard as Botan frantically searched for JJ...

-JJ's POV-

"Izzy!" I screeched, looking around the desolate room. Where was she?

"Here I am!" Izzy said in a playful tone. The soft sound of wings flapping slowly filled the room as she slowly and gently flew to the ground, Her long, silver wings took up nearly half of the room, so they were pretty big.

"Hey Iz, I have _loads _to tell you what happened while I was gone!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was walking around town when-" Soft knocking was heard at my door. Izzy froze as I whipped around towards the door.

"H-hello?" I called out, stuttering a bit.

"JJ? Hun," Mom asked gently. I nearly screamed. I turned around to tell Izzy to hide in the bathroom, but Izzy was gone. I blinked, stunned. The knocks on the mahogany door took me out of my trance as I scrambled to the door. I opened it, panting. Mom stood there, her eyes showing surprise.

"Uh, JJ. Could you keep it down? I swear, we could have an earthquake in this house with your yelling." We both stared at each other for a moment, then laughed. She has a way to keep a smile on my face, that's for sure.

"Sorry Mom," I apologized in a whisper. "I'll keep it down." She chuckled as she left, her footsteps making an echoing sound as she walked down the stairs. As soon as she was all the way down the stairs, I nearly fainted. _That _was close.

"Iz, you can come out now," I said quietly. She appeared before me, her eyes looking fearful as she glanced at the door. I got the hint. I turned around and slowly closed the door. It made a squeaking sound as I closed it. I could hear a sigh of relief coming from Izzy.

"That was close," she muttered.

"_Too _close," I added. I jumped on my bed and buried my face into the pillow. I could feel something hit my back lightly and I also heard Izzy giggle. I jumped and looked at my back. It was a Riyu Kosaka poster. She posed with her blowing a kiss to the camera, with the word 'Chu!' next to her face, on her right side.

"Oh Zeus..." I picked up the poster and gently laid it on the floor, then collapsed on my bed again.

"Hey JJ," Izzy said softly.

"Mmm?"

"I'll wake you up when your mother calls." I could hear the smile in her voice, and I smiled as well before my eyes flittered shut. I guess I could fall asleep for a catnap. After all, I was exhausted from today's events...


	4. A Funeral and News

JJ: Wow, people actually reviewed.

Mi-mama: (sarcastically) _No._

JJ: ... **Thanks** to the reviewers that actually read the story, and **_special thanks_** to the two reviewers that reviewed every chapter so far, **_heavensblackcat_** and **_Plum_**!!

* * *

-Normal POV-

Yusuke was sitting behind Botan, on the oar. They flew through the air, looking all directions, trying to find JJ. They were having no luck, and the fireball, the sun, was starting to set. It left beautiful colors of orange, light blue, a hint of purple, and streaks of red. But, the two spirits hadn't stopped to gaze at the sunset.

"Damn it, Botan. Where is she?" Yusuke whined, an angry vein slowly appearing on the back of his head. Botan sighed in defeat.

"Yusuke, I wish I knew," she said. The two remained silent. The oar had stopped and they floated in the middle of the sky. Yusuke huffed after awhile of silence.

"Well, now what?" Botan blinked before she shrugged.

"I could take you-"

"Hey! It's JJ!" Botan and Yusuke both nearly jumped at the sudden deep voice that bellowed. They both blinked, his chocolate brown eyes staring into the ferry girl's bubble gum pink eyes before they both smiled.

"Follow that voice!" Botan yelled happily. She tilted forward, and the oar began to fly towards the ground at full speed. Yusuke began to scream, holding onto the oar for dear life. (Like he has a life)

-JJ's POV-

I looked towards Sarayashiki Junior High, and saw Kuwabara and Okobu again. The others of Kuwabara's gang was there as well, but I paid no mind to them.

"Hi," I greeted from the distance. Kuwabara's head was hung forward, like he was ashamed, or trying to hide his face, or something. I blinked in confusion. I ran my fingers through my wet hair.

After I woke up from my catnap, Izzy was sleeping, so I carried her, since she weighed as much as one of her feathers, and laid her in the bathtub in my bathroom.

I would have put her in my bed, but 'Mom' might've came in and saw her, and I'm not sure if Izzy is still seen by mere mortals, so I took no chances. And, after taking a quick cold shower and changing into new clothes, I ran down the stairs and told 'Mom' that I was walking around town again. She allowed me, and now... Here I am.

"Hey, what's up with-?" I nudged at Kuwabara, looking at his friends. Okobu's lips twitched downward.

"Urameshi..." Kuwabara muttered quietly and watery, like he was, about to, or _is, _crying.

"Uhh, Kuwa- ... Kazuma?" I asked, walking up to the teen. I looked at Okobu and he mouthed; 'He won't talk now'. I nodded, understanding fully. Of course Kazuma Kuwabara would be down about his friend, or 'enemy', dying. Who wouldn't?

"Man, screw this!" Kuwabara yelled in frustration, throwing his hands in the air. I dodged his hands quickly, knowing I might end with a broken face soon.

"Cheese an' rice," I muttered. Kuwabara then ran away, his footsteps making clamping sounds as he did so. He ran at lightning speed, so fast, even _I _wasn't able to see him run past a curb. Okobu and the others blinked, stunned. Then, Okobu opened his mouth and yelled;

"KUWABARA!!" They all chased him after him anxiously. I watched them, another small sweatdrop forming on the back of my head. And, in case anyone is wondering how a sweatdrop feels, it's like... Mmm...

You can feel the form of the sweatdrop on your head, and it feels wet in that one spot. Then, when it, the sweatdrop, disappears, the wetness leaves as well. It's just weird...

"Wait a sec!" I screamed after awhile. I ran after them. I knew where Kuwabara was going now. He was going to cause a ruckus at Atsuko's. Especially since now, the sun has gone down and the itty-bitty silver stars shine in the night sky.

And, for some strange reason that caused me not to look back, I felt like I was being watched intently, like an experiment, so I _had _to get the hell out of that spot!!

-Normal POV-

"Wait, where's JJ going to?" Yusuke asked suddenly, seeing the familiar ebony hair being toyed around by the night breeze. Botan was closely following JJ, who hadn't looked back to see them, much to the ferry girl's relief.

"I'm not sure, but if I remember correctly, your house is down this street, right?" she asked innocently enough. Yusuke blinked, then furrowed his eyebrows to take a look around the street. She was right.

"Damn it... Wait, why would she come down _this _street?" he asked confusingly. Botan huffed.

"Yusuke, are you that forgetful? You died, remember? Your mother is holding a small wake. Perhaps JJ is paying her respects to you," Botan said in an annoyed tone. Yusuke blinked, then sulked.

"Ohh..." His lips pursed, then he thought of something weird. _Really _weird. "Hey, wait! JJ barely knows me, let alone where I _live. _How'd she-?"

"Don't ask me. Let's just go." He nodded eagerly as the oar tilted forward again. As they flew towards the house, the oar slowed down before it stopped. They were floating in front of the brightened house.

A crowd of people stood around. Most of the people were students from Yusuke's school, others were Atsuko's friends, some were faculty of Sarayashiki Junior High, and just one person was someone whom Yusuke had no idea how she knew him; JJ.

"Huh, do people really care about me?" Yusuke asked blankly. Botan winced as a few boys, Yusuke's enemies at school, high-fived each other and were telling each other how good it was to 'get Urameshi out of our way'. Yusuke growled, holding up a fist, which was clenched tightly.

"Damn it, I shoulda known no one cared about- Huh?" He looked down towards the entrance of the house. Familiar brown hair was covering a face of a wailing girl.

"Keiko, calm down. It was just a boy-"

"No! No! No! No!! Yusuke..." Yusuke blinked, then he slowly let his fist free. He stared at Keiko as she cried out his name over and over again, in a watery voice.

"Yusuke," Botan said gently, "you have no idea how many people care about you..." Yusuke didn't hear her. His attention was turned towards familiar teachers; a some-what tall, chubby man with glasses and a rat-faced teacher. Both were laughing.

"Am I glad that Urameshi kid is out of our lives forever!" the rat-faced teacher said proudly. The other man laughed, agreeing.

"Yes, now we can run the school properly." Yusuke growled loudly as two _smacks! _were heard. Yusuke and Botan, who was also watching and listening, both jumped as they stared at another chubby man. He was enraged.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" he scolded. "Honestly, talking about a _good_ boy who made a few mistakes at the school in a bad way?" The two teachers sent daggers at the man as he walked into the house. Yusuke stared at him.

"Takanaka..." Takanaka paid his respects for Yusuke, his mind troubled.

_"Honestly Yusuke, you could have been great," _he thought as he stood up and left. Yusuke, though not telepathic, knew what he was thinking. He folded his arms and looked away. He then floated inside the house, wanting to hit every person that had said the many things about him behind his back.

Once inside, he saw Atsuko sitting pretzel-style on the floor, looking towards the floor. A man paid her his respects before he turned towards a casket. On top of it was a picture of Yusuke, just looking casual into the camera. He bent down and said a prayer before he stood up and walked away.

"Mom?" Yusuke called out, reaching out. Botan grabbed his arm.

"Yusuke, it's no use. She won't see or feel you." Yusuke blinked, then looked towards the door. He heard a familiar husky voice yell out his name.

"URAMESHI!!"

"Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Kuwabara, come on. This is a wake." He looked at the group of people surrounding the door. Kuwabara, Kuwabara's gang, and JJ all stood there. The gang and JJ were trying to ward off Kuwabara. He had tried to walk past them, but couldn't. But he _was _able to push the group so he could trudge towards the casket.

"Urameshi, you can't die!" Kuwabara's husky voice rang angrily as hot tears skied down his cheeks. "You have to live! Who am I gonna beat up without you?!" Yusuke's eyebrows dropped.

_"I think you got the facts mixed," _he thought, a sweatdrop appearing on his head. JJ and Okobu tried to push him back, but he only charged forward.

"N-no!"

"Kazuma, let's just _go_," JJ reasoned, trying to push him away from the spot. He reached out towards the casket, his arm extending out. It was like he was trying to touch the coffin.

"Urameshi, damn you..." They all began to drag the teen away from the house, each one of the teens apologizing about disturbing their peace.

"Hey Okobu, I'm gonna pay my respects," JJ said, letting Kuwabara go. Okobu nodded. Yusuke floated next to Okobu and Kuwabara, then looked at JJ. She walked into the house and knelt in front of Atsuko, whose eyes remained blank. Yusuke floated next to JJ.

"What the hell are you doin'?" he whispered to her. She ignored him and bowed in respect to Atsuko. She seemed to whisper something to Atsuko that made the young woman sniff, then wail. Yusuke wanted to hit JJ, but JJ sat next to Atsuko and his mother cried into her shoulder. Yusuke's eyes softened. Botan stared at him, then down to Atsuko, who was crying loudly. JJ glanced at him and closed her eyes.

"You know, your mother loves you," she said quietly. "She may show it in a different way than most parents show their love, but she _does _care about you." Yusuke growled.

"Oh yeah? How would _you _know?!"

"I'll tell you later." He grunted, by hastily agreed.

"We talk near the park."

"As you wish, Master." Yusuke's eye visibly twitched, but he jumped on Botan's oar, folding his arms as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Good."

"OK."

"Fine."

"Whatever." Yusuke grumbled profanities as Botan flew out of the house, defeated in his plight of protests to JJ. Botan began to think as she floated towards a darkened park, the oar slowly making its way to the ground.

_"At least we'll be able to talk to her," _Botan thought in a relieved way. She sighed happily. Yusuke didn't notice her sigh as he mumbled things like, 'Idiotic girl!' Botan shushed him as another thought came to mind. _"Unless she runs out on us. Then we'd have a problem. A **big **problem..."_

-JJ's POV-

As Atsuko wailed into my shoulder and neck, I watched as my encounter with the two spirits, Yusuke and Botan, suddenly stuck to my mind. I blinked, leaving out every noise in the room to fixate on my own thoughts.

OK... Damn. I just vowed I wouldn't get involved with YYH, and I'm involved now. So much for self-promises...

And now... I'm in a tough spot. 'Mom' is probably worried now that I've been gone for a few hours, and I've a date with Yusuke and Botan in the park.

"Atsuko, hun," I said softly and sweetly to the young woman, "I've to go..." She gently pulled away from me before she hugged her knees and bawled into them. I felt something blur my vision, and I wipe my eyes. Tears. Figures I might cry at her sight.

"Ur. A. Mesh. I!" I groaned, slapping my forehead. I thought Okobu took care of Kazuma!!

"Kuwabara, we have to go!"

"No!"

"Kazuma, just go," I said quietly, grabbing his muscular arm and helping drag the big guy out. Then, I realized something. "Crap... Okobu." The short and stout teen looked at me, his eyes full of wonder. I felt another sweatdrop come on, only this time, it was on my right cheek.

"Yeah?" I twiddled my thumbs and looked away.

"I feel dumb for asking this, but..."

"But?"

"Where's the park?" He actually tripped and fell face-first into the concrete. I would have laughed, but I saw blood. No joke, no lie. "Um... Okobu?" He stood up immediately and brushed his arms. Oh yes, because while his face has blood gushing from the nose, he should worry about his arms.

"The park, it's two blocks north." He wiped his nose swiftly. The gang was successfully talking Kazuma out of going back to the funeral, so that's priority number one solved. Priority number two was getting to my date at the park.

"Thank'ee," I said, saluting him. He nodded before he turned towards his friend. I turned my heels and walked away, hearing the muffled sobs of Kazuma. Well, this should be interesting. Wonder what Botan and Yusuke want with me? Only one way to find out. To the park!!

-Normal POV, Yusuke + Botan-

"Where is she?" Yusuke asked for the millionth time. Botan sighed.

"I know she's coming," she said.

_"Or at least, I **hope **she'll be here," _the ferry girl thought, getting lost in her mind. She was immediately pulled out of her thoughts when Yusuke grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I see 'er!" he said, looking down. Sure enough, the teenage girl was running towards the park. "Yo JJ!!" Yusuke shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his call heard. She looked up, her piercing amethyst eyes staring into pink and brown eyes. She grinned.

"Hey!" she said, running up to the tree the two spirits were 'sitting' on and climbing up the trunk. "What's up?" She sat down on the weakest branch, but, surprisingly enough, the branch supported her weight.

"JJ," Botan said in a polite way, taking the girl's hand and shaking it profusely. "So, you can really see us?" JJ opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the bubbly British voice. "Oh, if we can feel each other and you can hear me, of course you can see us! Silly me-" _BONK!! _JJ looked stunned as Yusuke bonked the bluenette's head.

"Um, was that actually necessary?" she asked in a weak voice, looking at the ferry girl. Yusuke sighed.

"If only you knew how necessary it was to do that."

"Yusuke, you jerk!" Botan yelled, holding the growing bump with her cool, slender hand. JJ's cheek had a tiny sweatdrop appear as the two spirits began to argue.

"You could at least give her the chance to talk!"

"You didn't have to hit me!"

"You should have stopped talking!"

"But didn't anyone tell you it's wrong to hit girls?!" JJ groaned.

_"This is gonna be long," _she thought, _"so I might as well step in." _JJ thought of something to say, then smirked.

"Well," she started, "this was fun, but I should really go-"

"NO!" Botan and Yusuke both hyperventilated, looking wide-eyed at the teen.

_"Just like outta the movies; both are lovable and gullible," _JJ thought, amused.

"Well, can I actually know why I'm here with you two?" she asked nonchalantly, crossing her arms over her chest. Yusuke blinked, then his eyes slowly trailed down to her chest. JJ and Botan noticed. JJ looked down at her chest while Botan smacked Yusuke with her oar. Then JJ got it and folded her arms tightly over her chest.

"Hey, you had better be looking at insignia, Ecko, you ass!" JJ shrieked, kicking his face hard. Yusuke held his bleeding nose.

"Why is everyone hitting me?" he asked in a whiny tone.

"Well... You're an ass," JJ said, saying it like it was simple. "And anyway, before I get bored outta my mind, what am I doing here?" She was looking at Botan when she asked. Botan twiddled her fingers as she said;

"Umm... You see, I'm going to look through records and find out why you can see spirits... And, instead of forcing the answers out of you, I think it'd be best if I brought you to Reikai with Yusuke and me." Yusuke feigned shock when she said, 'Reikai'.

"Of course, you'd be set free afterwards, but I just need your full name so I can look at the records." JJ blinked, then scrunched up her face. She looked somewhat of a monkey, and Yusuke snickered. She glared at him, and he stopped. JJ began to think again.

_"This is bad," _she thought. _"If I give them my full name, who knows what might happen? If only I had someone I know-" _JJ slowly smiled as she looked at Botan.

"Sure. I'll go with." Botan squealed. JJ held up her pointer finger. "But I want to bring along a friend. A spiritual friend, at my house. She won't be of any trouble." Botan looked unconvinced. JJ sighed annoyingly. "Lemme put it this way; Either my friend goes, or I stay. What's your choice?" she said flatly.

Yusuke chocolate brown eyes stared at the girl, who looked deep in thought. After a long moment of silence, the bluenette's mouth opened to speak. She responded weakly;

"Where do you live?"


	5. Onward to Reikai!

As I jumped through the window of my new room with two spirits in tow, I looked around, searching for Izzy. Botan and Yusuke slowly floated inside, looking around cautiously.

"Yo Iz!" I called out, looking at the ceiling. Izzy was floating there, and she smiled as she slowly came down to ground-zero. She must not have noticed my two 'friends'.

"Hey JJ- Oh..." The soft flapping of Izzy's wings were heard in the silent room. I smiled half-heartedly.

"Umm, I got involved," I said weakly. She blinked, staring at Botan.

"Err... Bo-Botan?" Izzy asked slowly. "Is that you?" Botan blinked, then focused on Izzy. She thought for a moment before snapping her fingers happily.

"Isadora!" Izzy grinned then as Botan flew across the room and embraced her. I felt a tiny sweatdrop appear on my left cheek as the two began talking furiously. Yusuke and I exchanged glances. He mouthed, 'She knows her'? I shrugged, then mouthed, 'Probably'.

"Geez Izzy, you turned into such a beautiful angel!" Botan exclaimed, petting the wings carefully, like the wings were fragile. Well, maybe they were. I never had wings, so maybe they were breakable.

"Umm... Iz?" I said in a confused tone. Izzy glanced at me, then laughed embarrassingly.

"Oh, JJ, this is the ferry girl that took me to Reikai to determine where I would go after death," she explained happily. I smiled half-heartedly. I never really liked hearing the word, 'Death'. It scared me.

"Oh... OK... Come with us to Reikai then," I said casually. Izzy blinked, then she looked horrified.

"You died _again?!_" Yusuke and Botan looked at me with wide eyes. I felt another sweatdrop, this time it felt as big as my fist, on the back of my head. I gave Izzy a funny look. She looked at me, then at the two spirits, then back at me. She did this for quite awhile, then she understood.

"Oh... Oh! Whoops..." Izzy laughed nervously. "Sorry JJ." I flashed her a smile.

"It's fine. I just want you to come with me to Reikai. And besides," I said, glancing at Yusuke, "Botan's bringing _him _to determine what he's doing." I knew what was going to happen. This was going to be a little different with me around, though. I knew that for sure.

"OK," Izzy chirped, flapping her wings gracefully. She grabbed my waist and lifted me off the ground.

"WHOA!!" I clamped my hands over my mouth, hoping 'Mom' didn't hear me. Yusuke stared in awe at Izzy and me as Botan began to fly out the window. Yusuke screamed as he tightly gripped the back of the oar. I held onto Izzy for dear life.

"Iz, I thought you said-" She cut me off.

"I know, and your mother came into the room. I was laying on your bed, and she didn't see me, so I should be OK now," she said in a bubbly voice that reminded me greatly of the ferry girl in front of me. I couldn't respond when I looked down towards the ground. We must have been five hundred feet in the air.

"Oh man," I said in an uneasy voice. I wasn't really _afraid _of heights in my real, human, American life because I was never more than fifty feet in the air. Now, I'm _very afraid _of heights.

"Are you gonna be OK?" Izzy asked, concerned. I nodded profusely. Yusuke looked back at me and smirked.

"You're turning green. That must suck." I growled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"At least _I'm _not dead."

"At least when I fall, I _won't _die."

"... At least _I'm _being carried instead of holding onto the back of an oar." He didn't respond, he only scowled. I chortled. Hah, I won an argument. After the argument, we all pretty much stayed quiet until I began to think of a song.

"Boy! ... Boy! ... Down in the streets, there is violence! ... And a lots of work to be done! ... No place to hang out our washing! ... And I can't blame all on the sun! Oh no... We gonna rock down to Electric Avenue! And then we'll take it higher! Oh, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue! And then we'll take it higher!" I sang happily, hearing the song play in my head. But Yusuke stopped the song playing abruptly by giving me a funny look.

"Stop singing," he muttered, looking away from my face. I kicked his head hard, almost falling to the ground. I shrieked as Izzy held me tighter. Geez, nearly killing myself from trying to hurt someone? I'm smart...

"I refuse to stop singing! It passes the time away!" I remarked to Yusuke. He glared at me, a small red bump growing on the back of his slicked-back hair. I reached out to touch his hair. It felt a little oily now, even though he was a spirit.

"Hey, why don't you let your hair fall freely?" I asked, forgetting about my near-death experience. Yusuke blinked.

"The hair gets in my way," he answered coolly.

"So? My hair always gets in my way during fights, and _I _let it fall free," I pointed out.

"Well, I'm not you, am I?" Huh. I wasn't about to argue with that one.

-A half hour passes-

After a long while of being in the pink-ish orange sky, I finally saw an outline of a huge building. Yusuke must have saw it as well, because he pointed to it with his translucent pointer finger.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, interested. I nodded, staring at it. Botan and Izzy squealed, flying towards the building faster. Yusuke and I had gotten used to this flying faster, no flying faster thing long ago, so it didn't bother us.

"Wait, what's that?" Yusuke asked, sounding desperate. The two women didn't answer, only giggled. I felt a vein pop out on my forehead. I was irritated.

"Yes, what _is _that?" I asked Izzy irritabley. She winked at me.

"Oh, you should know where..." I did, I was just asking so Yusuke could stop. After a few more seconds, we all floated in front of the building. I felt the angry vein being replaced by a sweatdrop. This building was _huge! _Huger than on TV, _that's _for sure. Yusuke and I stared in awe as Botan and Izzy grinned.

"Whee! We're here!" Izzy screeched in delight, dropping me. I fell on my back on a cloud-like thing, and I groaned painfully. Yusuke laughed at me, I kicked the back of his right leg, which caused him to trip and fall on _his _back. He yelped.

"See how that feels?!" I asked angrily, holding my back as I slowly sat up. Izzy gasped. Her wings disappeared in a flash as she helped me to my feet. Yusuke got up, struggling.

"I'm sorry, JJ!" she apologized. "It's just... I haven't been here in so long and got excited." My lips twitched upward as Botan began to yell at the door. Must have missed her knocking.

"It's Botan! I've got Urameshi!" Botan said through the door. It opened slowly, revealing a long, dark, empty hallway. Silence. Yusuke looked into the hallway as Botan and Izzy stepped in. They didn't seem worried as they chattered happily, catching up with each other. I fell back with Yusuke, just looking at the walls.

"Hey Yusuke, it's pretty empty, neh?" I asked, ribbing him gently. He nodded, then smirked. I gave him a funny look.

"You aren't scared, are you?" he asked slyly. I blinked, then smirked with him.

"Why should I be? I've actually enjoyed emptiness." His smile slowly faded.

"Why?"

"Because then, I can clear out my mind and think peacefully." He then looked at me with a weird look.

"Are you a loner?"

"No. Unlike you, I have lots of friends." He glared at me with his chocolate brown eyes. I returned it with a smile. "What, you're mad again because I'm right... Again?" He growled, making me more amused. He was fun to play with.

"Hey you guys, hurry up, will you?" Botan piped up from the distance. We both looked up, and saw that the two girls were ahead of us by a long ways. I twitched before bolting towards them. Yusuke chased after me. Our shoes made a soft squeaking sound as we ran two the two girls, and, as soon as I got towards them, they stopped abruptly. I bumped into Botan by accident.

"Whoops, sorry, Botan," I apologized quickly before bumping into her again by accident. Yusuke had screeched to a stop, but tripped and fell into me, which caused me to bump into the ferry girl yet again. I was sandwiched, which made me red with anger.

"Sorry JJ!" Yusuke apologized, noticing my sudden heating up. As I was about to argue with him, Botan gently shoved me off and opened this huge door. It squeaked open slowly, which caused me _and _Yusuke to stare inside the room suspiciously. And then...

I sweatdropped. Inside, it was a catastrophe. Alot of multi-colored ogres ran around like batso-crazy with stacks of papers in hand. Izzy and Botan walked in care-free, chatting away. Yusuke and I walked in cautiously, tiptoeing. Like we were actually going to be _heard _in this loud room. Izzy and Botan walked straight towards _another _door.

"How many doors are _in _this place?!" I blurted out annoyingly. It went unheard as Botan pressed a red button on the wall, left side of the door.

"It's Botan. I've brought Yusuke Urameshi, and visitors," she informed firmly, like she was some lawyer and was discussing a case. The door flew open on demand. By reflex, Izzy, Botan, and I looked down and saw _him_. Yusuke looked around the room frantically, looking for 'The Man'.

"Where is he? Where? Where? Where-"

"Yusuke, shut up and look down," I said, rather annoyed before the man of the hour had a chance to speak. The spirit teen obeyed and looked down. What he saw made him snicker, then laugh out loud. Botan and Izzy glared at him while I bit the inside of my cheeks to retain myself from going into a fit of giggles. I had to admit, seeing a _toddler_ as the _Prince_ of Reikai is something crazy!

Koenma, the Prince, looked up at us and smiled and waved. But when Yusuke started laughing, his baby face burned with anger and annoyance as he jumped to his desk.

"Yusuke, stop laughing at Koenma sir!" Botan yelled, her warm eyes turning furious. Yusuke swiveled his head at her and guffawed, pointing at Koenma, who was now turning a scarlet color from anger.

"_He's _the Oh-So-Great-One?! PUH-LEASE!!" Izzy's face was twisted in anger, which made her look more devil-ish than angelic. I felt a small sweatdrop on my cheek as I whacked Yusuke's head.

"Look, you idiot, be nice for once. I mean, sure, seeing a toddler as a prince of anything may seem different, but hey, everyone's different. I mean, you died, right?" He stopped laughing and glared at me.

"What about you? Didn't _you _die?" he asked irritably. I made a failed attempt to bite him, my face burning with anger.

"Asshole!"

"That means yes." I whacked his head again. Then, I felt glares pierce my skin and I looked up. Koenma, Botan, and Izzy were the ones glaring at Yusuke and me. Well, of course. They're the only ones in this room...

"If you two would stop bickering, we can move on," Botan sneered. My eyebrows dropped to a glare.

"Fine." I folded my arms and stared at Koenma. He had moved onto Yusuke, who was holding his head. I bent down near his ear. "Yo Urameshi, ignore your pain and listen to Koenma," I whispered gently. He glared at me, but he stopped fidgeting. Koenma finally breathed out, relaxing.

"Hello, Yusuke, Botan, Izzy, and Guest." I glared at him. "Izzy, you turned into such a vixen. You're so beautiful!" Koenma said in a tone that, if I'm not mistaken, sounded seductive and flirtatious. Izzy laughed nervously as Botan smiled half-heartedly. Yusuke and I exchanged glances before we laughed out loud. Izzy and Botan glowered at us.

"Oh, come on!" Yusuke said between laughs. Botan's eye visibly twitched as Izzy smacked her forehead.

"You guys would laugh too if you heard a toddler, a _freaking toddler_, flirt with someone like Izzy!" I piped up before busting out in giggles. I could feel Izzy's devil glare scan my skin, but I didn't care.

"JJ, you should show some respect for someone like Koenma," Izzy whispered furiously to me. I made a raspberry noise with my lips.

"Pffft! I will, but come on! He was _flirting _with you!" I pointed out, emphasizing 'flirting'. Her azure eyes twitched visibly.

"He's over six hundred years old!" Izzy also pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's in toddler form!" I argued.

"So?" she said in a defensive tone. I didn't understand it. Why's she so defensive of Koe- Ohh...

"You like him? Ooooh!" If Izzy weren't an angel, she'd've hit me, right then and there. Yusuke laughed, Botan glared at me. I glanced at Koenma and he was also glaring at me. I chuckled nervously as a pinky-nailed size sweatdrop formed on my cheek. I fought the urge to wipe it away as I said to Koenma;

"No offense, Koenma. But seriously... You're in toddler form... That's like... Molestation if Izzy or Botan went out with you," I said slowly, choosing my words carefully. And then, all of a sudden, I felt two punches on the back of my head and two bumps that were growing. I looked up, painfully, and saw Botan and Izzy, both blushing and angry. Yusuke laughed. I took off my shoe and chucked it at his head.

"OW!!"

"Can I talk?!" Koenma asked rudely. Yusuke and I blinked as we stared at the toddler prince. Izzy and Botan had done the same as Koenma cleared his throat yet again.

"Sorry, Koenma," I murmured. Yusuke grunted as he held his head.

"OK... Now, Yusuke Urameshi..." After that, I stopped listening. I _would've _listened, just to be nosy, but Botan and Izzy grabbed my arms and dragged me away from the room. It caught me, me, _me, _off-guard, so I was about to scream. But Izzy, trying to be discreet, clamped her hand on my mouth as the ferry girl shut the door quietly. Oh, she _really _thinks we're going to be heard in this chaotic room...

"Now come on, JJ. We have to get Botan your files," she whispered ever so softly.

"Fine," I grumbled, feeling myself pout as I was, by force, being dragged away into some uncharted room... Or something... Well, _this _going to be a fun adventure of a freakin' lifetime...


	6. Demon?

Botan and Izzy dragged me into this dark blue room, where a single cabinet-type thing sat in a corner, looking rusty. Izzy and Botan marched towards the cabinet, still pulling my arms with a tight grasp.

"Girls, you're kinda hurting my arm," I said flatly. The two spirits ignored me. Botan kicked the cabinet door open and the rusty green door squeaked loudly as it opened slowly. All of a sudden, papers and folders went flying around the room as Botan let my left arm go.

A few papers cut my right arm, and by cut, I mean they cut me _deep,_ and I yelped. I held my arm, trying to stop the flow of blood and possibly the stinging that was taking place. The papers that cut me fell gently to the ground. How I knew they were the culprits that hurt me was that they had a few drops of blood stained on their faces.

"Damn it..." I muttered, holding up my left hand. Pure red blood was smeared all over my palm. I blew on my cuts, seeing crimson ribbons trail down to my right hand. I looked up at the two spirits. Both Botan and Izzy seemed unaffected as Izzy let go of my arm and examined it. My arm _burned._

"You OK, JJ?" Izzy asked me as Botan got on her knees and began searching through the tons of folders and papers. I nodded, trying to smile through the pain. She gently took my arm again, to examine it further. Oddly enough, it, my arm, I should say, had coolled down and most of the pain went away, much to my relief.

"I'll be fine," I assured her. Izzy seemed to not believe me, but did believe me anyway.

"OK..." My eyes kept glancing down at my right arm. I winced, feeling the stinging come back.

"Oh no!" Botan suddenly shrieked, holding up the blood-stained papers. Izzy and I both looked up at the ferry girl with worried eyes.

"What?" Izzy asked, running over to her friend. I held my bloody arm and walked over to the two women.

"What's up, Botan?" I asked, walking slowly over to them. Izzy knelt down to Botan, hugging her.

"Botan, answer us!" she commanded. Botan breathed a shaky sigh.

"These papers... They're stained." That caught both of us off-guard, as I saw a huge sweatdrop on Izzy's head before I tripped over something and fell on my face, feeling a sweatdrop of my own taking place on my left cheek. Oh joy...

-Normal POV, with Koenma and Yusuke-

"So, this is my ordeal?" Yusuke asked, in a tone that sounded more unbelievable than stunned. Koenma nodded, grinning.

"As long as you take care of it, you'll get your life back," the toddler prince explained carefully. Yusuke held up his ordeal.

"What happens if I break it?"

"Then you'll lose your life and stay dead." Yusuke gulped audibly, then thought of something important.

_"Aww, I'll ask Botan later," _he thought, deciding and nodding to himself. Koenma watched him in confidence.

_"I know you'll do the right thing, Yusuke," _Koenma thought, still smiling. The two remained silent, only hearing each other's breathing, for a few minutes.

"O-ok," the spirit teen said reluctantly. "I'll take care of this 'thing'. Botan! I'm ready to go- Huh?" He turned around and saw there was nobody behind him. Koenma chuckled, causing Yusuke to swivel his head and glare at him.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke asked angrily. "Why are you laughing?!"

"They left awhile ago, Yusuke," Koenma said, coughing into his fist, hiding his sly smile. Yusuke looked bewildered as he bolted out of the room, slamming the tall door with force.

"He's obviously not too goo at listening to his friends," the toddler observed aloud as he took a stamper and began stamping papers.

-With Izzy, Botan, and JJ, JJ's POV-

"You must be joking me!" I said, sounding antagonistic, standing up. Oh, give me a break. Blood on papers? _That's _all? Botan glared at me.

"JJ, all these papers have information about the people that are living in Japan!" she pointed out. I blinked, then my right eye twitched.

"Well, excuse the hell out of me. I didn't know!" Izzy stood between us.

"Don't fight, you two! Please!" she pleaded. Her voice sounded so... angelic, even though she was angry and worried. I grumbled I wouldn't, Botan went back to her knees, skimming through the folders. I was curious as to what she really wanted.

"Hey Botan, what're you looking for?" I asked innocently enough. Botan glanced up at me, her eyes feigning shock. Izzy smacked her forehead. I sweatdropped. Obviously, I said something stupid.

"Oh, umm... JJ?" Izzy asked me slowly. I clicked my tongue, shaking my head.

"Oh, for the love of Zeus, what did I say wrong?" I begged. I could sense Izzy tilting her head and scratching her cheek.

"Umm, I feel so stupid for asking, but ever since I've been by your side, you've always said 'Zeus'," Izzy began slowly, twiddling her thumbs. I quirked an eyebrow.

"So?" I asked curiously.

"What, or who, is 'Zeus'?" I felt like dropping to the ground and laughing. Of all types of life forms, I'd think angels, and Greeks, of course, would know who Zeus was.

"Umm..." I breathed in shakily, containing my laughter. "Zeus was a famous Greek God," I said informingly, biting the inside of my cheeks to keep from bursting out in insane laughs and giggles.

"Ohh... Umm, anyway... Botan's looking for your file." I blinked, then began to laugh embarrassingly. Silly me...

"Riiiiiiight... I knew that," I said, sounding embarrassed. And I bet I looked as embarrassed as I felt. Izzy sighed and looked down towards the ground, looking for my file as well. I looked at the two women and felt lonely.

"Hey JJ, you should kneel down and help us," Botan asked suddenly, looking up at me. Her pink eyes weren't angry anymore, rather, they looked wanting. I looked at my knees and shook my head.

"Sorry, I'll help you look, but I won't get on my knees." The ferry girl looked at me curiously.

"Why?"

"Because I have weak knees."

"Why?"

"Because I got them from my mama."

"Why?"

"Because I was concieved and _had _to have some of my parents' genes."

"Why?"

"Because I commanded them to give me their genes, damn it." Botan stopped asking me things after that, as she began to skim through the piles of papers and folders. Izzy did the same. After a few minutes, they began throwing the papers in the air, desperate for the papers. I shook my head, then looked down at my feet. My anime face on a picture stuck out of a folder. I bent down and picked it up.

"Uh, girls?" I said in a strained, sonfused voice as the girls were bleeding from papercuts. Oh, swell... "Iz? Botan? I have found my file." They ignored me. My eye twitched. "GIRLS!!" They both jumped, startled, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Huh?" Izzy asked me, dazed. I held up the file, bored and a bit irritated.

"I found the file you guys're looking for." Botan and Izzy exchanged the same same confused glances. Botan stood up and gently took the file from me.

"Thank you," she said politely, obviously forgetting our little conversation a few minutes before. She opened up the folder, looking serious. Izzy walked quietly next to me, suddenly serious as well. Botan grabbed a paper, my picture taped onto the blank side of the paper. I blinked, then reached out to touch it. Izzy lightly grabbed my hand.

"JJ, let Botan do her work," Izzy warned. I blinked in confusion.

"All I wanna know is how the _hell _they got my picture and file," I countered. This is true. How'd they get my picture?

"Just... shh." Oh, I saw _this _coming... I looked at Botan, seeing her reading silently to herself, her brow furrowed. Her eyes showed worry as she nodded to herself.

"Ahh... I see- Oh, my..." She glanced up at me, still looking worried, but this time, she seemed stunned at my appearance. The folder slipped out of the woman's left hand, falling slowly to the ground, landing with a soft _fwaap.. _The bluenette was silenced and frozen. _Why? _I glanced at the angel next to me, and she seemed to read my mind.

Izzy walked towards Botan, then read the paper behind her friend's shoulder. Her azure eyes widened as she looked at me, acting like Botan. Her eyes focused on the paper as she snatched it out of a frozen Botan's hand. Izzy's eyes went from up-to-down, right-to-left at a quick pace, looking bewildered.

"Juh-JJ..." Izzy spoke in a soft voice, clutching the paper. "B-Botan, this is false, right? It can't be... It wouldn't... Would it be-?"

"Isadora, it would have to be true. I mean, couldn't you-?" The woman nudged at Izzy's nose. Izzy shook her head.

"No, I mean... She bores such a strong-..."

"Ahh..." My left eye twitched as I folded my arms across my chest, said arms shaking. Oh, I absolutely _loathe _'Girl Talk'...

"Oh Zeus, what?" I asked flatly, my eyes narrowing. Izzy and Botan glanced up at me. Botan used her head to point at me. Izzy sighed sadly as she treaded over to me.

"JJ... I need to see your arm," she said, still soft and gentle. I looked at my arms, feeling a small sweatdrop making itself right at home on my left cheek.

"Be more specific; Which one?" I asked.

"Either or. Won't matter," she said briskly. I breathed in deeply before slowly, shakily extending my left, not blood-stained, thankfully, arm. It felt suddenly cold. Izzy grabbed my arm and turned it so my veins showed. The covered blue river of blood was noticeable. Izzy held up two of her fingers; Her pointer finger and her middle finger, and, with a shaken hand, she touched my wrist.

I held my breath, not knowing if I was going to need it soon or not. But, miracuously, nothing happened. Izzy glanced back at Botan, and Botan nodded, her face twisted into a painful expression. I bit my lower lip, tasting my thick, salty blood as a warm sensation flowed onto my chest. I looked down and saw my right arm still bleeding, 'staining' my black Ecko shirt. I, for one, didn't care. I just wanted to get this inspection over and done with... And to find a bathroom.

"Izzy, guh-get this over with, I'm gonna piss my pants if you don't," I cautioned. Izzy nodded, gulped loudly, and her fingers lightly traced down onto my blue veins. She then pressed hard against the veins.

To be honest, I didn't expect anything to happen, and that's what it seemed like at first. I was about to sigh in relief when I saw my veins turn black. The blue lines across my body suddenly faded to black as my whole world went dark...

-Normal POV-

JJ screamed in the room, her veins turning black as her eyes turned into a crimson color. The streaks in the teen's hair turning into the dark color of blood. Izzy jumped back, immediately taking her hand off the girl's wrist.

"Oh, just as the paper said!" Botan said in a shrill voice. "JJ _is _a demon!" Izzy nodded frantically before tackling the changed girl. She held her onto the floor, trying to grab at her wrists. JJ wouldn't have it. With her sharp nails, she slapped Izzy, hard, across her pale cheek, cutting deep into her flesh. Izzy cried out, but she continued to hold her down.

"B-Botan!" Izzy yelled. "Grab her wrist! Hurry before JJ _really _loses it!" Botan obeyed immediately, grabbing JJ's right wrist and holding it close to Izzy, The spirit poked the darkened veins hard. Slowly, at snail's pace slow, the black turned back into the blue lines. JJ's hair turned, as did her ruby eyes. She looked normal again. Izzy sighed with relief, then flinched.

"Aw, my cheek..." She lightly, gently, touched her cheek and winced, gritting her teeth. Botan looked at her friend worriedly.

"Are you OK?" Izzy nodded, her mouth in an 'O' shape.

"I'll be fine... What should we do about JJ?" Izzy asked, changing the subject. Botan sniffed, then her eyes watered up as she shrugged and wiped her eyes.

_"I've'nt smelt this much blood in years," _she thought disgustedly. Izzy sighed, furrowing her brow. JJ looked peaceful as she slept soundly. The spirit girl looked at her friend.

_"I'm sorry, JJ," _Izzy apologized in her mind, lifting up JJ in her arms without a problem. After a few moments of utter silence, the door of the small room was kicked open. Botan and Izzy didn't seem stood there, his hands in his pocket, looking calm. His eyes were shut lightly.

"Hey Botan, I got the orde- Huuuh?" When his chocolate eyes opened, he saw a passed-out, bloody JJ in the arms of a painful-looking Izzy with a bleeding cheek, and a worn-out looking Botan with messy, sky blue hair. Botan looked at Yusuke with tired pink eyes.

"H-hello-whoo...-Yusuke," she panted out. Yusuke blinked in shock as he searched the room.

"Whoa..." was all that came out of his mouth. They all stayed silent, just staring at each other. Yusuke finally broke the ice, saying;

"What the hell happened?!" Botan and Izzy exchanged the same, angered looks.

_"Oh, if only you knew," _they both thought irritabely as they glared at an innocent looking Yusuke...


End file.
